


Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Astro oneshots [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Binwoo are just being fluffy, Even More Fluff, M/M, Reeeeaallly short, Rocky just wants to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rocky was just trying to read.





	Surprise

With a towel draped over his head in a half-hearted attempt to dry his hair, Bin walked from the bathroom the living room.  When he walked in, he was greeted by Eunwoo, who was sat on the couch, watching some drama on the TV.  Rocky was also in there, but he was engrossed in something on his phone, and didn't even notice Bin walk in.

Bin turned a little red.  Little did anyone know, Bin had been hopelessly in love with Eunwoo for several years, but had never had the courage to do anything about it.  Little did Bin know, everyone had already figured it out.  And yes, everyone included Eunwoo.

Speaking of Eunwoo, the visual was having some trouble of his own.  With the towel over his head, and small water droplets dripping from the ends of his hair onto the loose t-shirt he was wearing, Bin looked hot.  Like, really hot.  Eunwoo was struggling to keep his cool, but that was nothing new.

Like Bin, Eunwoo was hopelessly in love with his best friend.  Unlike Bin, Eunwoo had been a little more successful in hiding it.  At least, he had managed to hide it from Bin, even if the other Astro members knew.

Every time he saw Bin, Eunwoo would have an internal struggle to resist just telling him there and then just how much he loved him.  It had gotten even harder to hold back ever since Eunwoo found out that Bin returned his feelings about a month ago. Whether Bin was looking adorable or sexy, Eunwoo had a difficult time trying to act normal, and not turn into a blushing mess.

Unfortunately, this was just one time too many, and Eunwoo had finally come to a decision.  He was going to do it.  Rip the plaster off, take the leap, get it over and done with, etc, etc.  In other words, he was going to confess to Bin.

He quickly stood up, completely ignoring Rocky, who was still on his phone, and stood next to Bin, who had his back to Eunwoo, not realising that his friend was no longer on the couch.  That was probably the explanation for the surprised squeak that escaped his mouth when he turned around to see Eunwoo standing so close.

"Did you need something?"  Bin asked as normally as he could, trying to push down the blush beginning to rise onto his cheeks.  Eunwoo said nothing and simply continued to stare at the ground.  "Eunwoo?"  Bin repeated, stepping a little closer, and gently lifting Eunwoo's head to look him in the eye, with a concerned expression.

It was in that moment that Eunwoo snapped.  He pulled Bin even closer, and swiftly closed the gap between them.  Bin's heart began to beat so fast, he thought it was about to burst out of his chest.  His mind couldn't register anything other than Eunwoo's lips moving softly against his, he was in too much shock.  After all, it's not every day the beautiful person you have been crushing on for over 2 years just kisses you all of a sudden.

When Eunwoo pulled away briefly to reposition himself, Bin quickly snapped back to his senses and pushed Eunwoo away.  "Please stop."  He said weakly.

"Bin?"  Eunwoo frowned.  Then he realised what he had just done, and immediately turned bright red.  Perhaps he had gone a little too far, a little too soon.  "Sorry."  He finished lamely, not sure of what else he could say.

Bin shook his head with a shaky smile.  "It's ok, it just surprised me."  The he frowned playfully, attempting to cover the tremble in his voice.  "But you know, it isn't polite to kiss someone you don't even love."

Eunwoo looked up and stared Bin in the eyes, causing Bin to jump a little at the sudden sincerity he saw in his friends face.  "Who said I didn't love you?"  Eunwoo whispered.

Bin's eyes widened in shock as a few words tumbled out of his mouth before he could do anything to stop them.  "I love you too."

Eunwoo looked away and chuckled slightly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.  "I know, silly."

Bin almost had to physically hold his jaw in place.  "You knew!?  Since when?"

"About a month ago."  Eunwoo admitted sheepishly.

"A month-"  Bin cut himself off with a sigh.  "Whatever."  He said finally, rolling his eyes.  

Eunwoo grinned.  "Does that mean I can kiss you properly now?"

Bin blushed a little, but stepped forwards anyway.  "Sure..."  He replied softly, his heart racing again.

Eunwoo leaned closer, bringing his lips withing inches of Bin's, when he was interrupted by a cough.  Their heads snapped round at the speed of light, and they both turned an impossible shade of red when they saw Rocky - who had been completely forgotten about - still sitting there, with his phone in his hands.

"This is all very sweet and all, but would you mind taking this somewhere else?  I'm trying to read."


End file.
